mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:At0micb0mb123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:At0micb0mb123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 18:04, September 3, 2010 There's no Bully wiki vs Mafia wiki anymore, it was just a misunderstanding and me and the Bully b'crats are on good terms now, its good to see another user here and there is no problem at all. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Good to See Ya Here! Hey, Brian! Good to see ya here on Mafia wiki. And that tension that me and good ol Seth are having, don't worry about it, your not involved. :)--SirLinkalot96 06:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ihateyouihateyouihateyouihatyouihateyouihateyouihateyou. --Hal The Cheese Burger 06:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Shit! It's not as bad as having to deal with Seth! Look at the messages he sent me on The Tom's talk page. I copied and pasted them from Seth's talkpage on Red Dead wiki. --SirLinkalot96 06:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I ask him a simple question on his avatar then he gets mad and reported to Jenny that I'm active on the Red Dead Wiki, all that fight would'nt have happen if he just told how did he get that avatar.--Seth Tomasino 06:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Nothing againsts you--Seth Tomasino 06:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) No not you, just Sirlinkalot96.--Seth Tomasino 06:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) How is writting stories relaxing?--Seth Tomasino 06:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Were you in the Marines?--Seth Tomasino 06:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My thing is just sleeping and not doing anything, it's mainly my style of relaxing where are you from?--Seth Tomasino 06:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I lived in Connecticut, born and raised in Bridgeport, the city I hate the most, but thank god I moved and lived in Fairfield --Seth Tomasino 06:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I have a PS3--Seth Tomasino 07:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah:) hey do you play RDR--Seth Tomasino 07:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You know what's annoying in multiplayer, people shoot your horse for no reason--Seth Tomasino 07:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about, my friends and I have finished a gang hideout in Pike Basin, then this guy starts to shoot at us, however he was at a cliff, so I shot his horse and he went falling right down along with his horse. Did you do somthing that was funny.--Seth Tomasino 07:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) That's why I go on the friendly free roam, players can't kill other players which is fine by me, I was in this posse and then this guy throws dynamite at us, so we pretty much ran over him with our horses.--Seth Tomasino 07:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) See ya--Seth Tomasino 07:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why does that cheese burger guy hate you, he tried to get me to block you and straight after left that message on your talk page. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 09:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I have, is it's FUN! shooting zomies is the best and having Death(the horse) is much better too--Seth Tomasino 22:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You should totally download it--Seth Tomasino 23:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) 15 dollars? I download it on the PS Store for 10 dollars, and if you get to stay home tommorow then you sir are LUCKY--Seth Tomasino 00:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) We had a blizzard and I hope this Tuesday and Wensday will snow so then I'll have no school--Seth Tomasino 01:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude you gotta see this music video on RDR, it's called "Red Dead Redemption Blaze Of Glory" it is awsome.--Seth Tomasino 19:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, to let you know the first mission was easy, the second one were you enter blackwater and professor macdougal was turn into a zombie then all zomibes came was hard.--Seth Tomasino 05:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Jesus that's bad, be careful out there--Seth Tomasino 00:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I heard about that dude in Oregon who killed 3 guys on the news. Crazy shit. And I saw that you have to shut off the power to the guy's hiding places? That must be pretty frightening! --SirLinkalot96 01:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 What was is like grewing up in chicago--Seth Tomasino 07:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Damn, I'll be prayin for him. Stay safe. --SirLinkalot96 20:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 People are always saying that Bridgeport is a bad place, it is because some people have this asshole attitude, but some are really nice and yet they have assholes for friends, a girl used to like me but her friends keep telling her it was a bad choice, I'm too quiet and people find that annoying what a load a turd.--Seth Tomasino 03:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Weird, my real name is also James, but called Jimmy I remember how he was busted for trying to captured someone who was stealing--Seth Tomasino 01:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) i hate u. leave dis wiki now u fucker. --Hal The Cheese Burger 02:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) U NEED TO FUCKING DIEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Hal The Cheese Burger 02:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) The cheeseburger guy's blocked and edit anything in the article stub category. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) DIE U FUCKING CUNT LICKERRRRR!!!!!!!!!! I've blocked the cheeseburger guy, I'm sorry that you have had to stand being exposed to such behaviour. [[User:Amathuztus|'Amathuztus']] (Talk) 08:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) So you created another account and insulted youself on this one, why? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC)